Estúpida Amnesia
by Daichi-san
Summary: Aquel día mi corazón dejo de latir...Fue una pelea demasiado fuerte entre nosotros dos... te amo sapphire pero ya es tarde para eso... ¡ESTÚPIDA AMNESIA!


Hola a todos , perdon si esta semana no subo el capitulo 6 de el originalshipping pero les tengo un one-shot creo que asi se escribe, de ruby y sapphire y, el shipping es frantic

Espero y les guste

Pokémon no me pertenece

(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)(*^_^*)

El sol brilla con intensidad, radiante como ningún otro día, ninguna nube que estorbe con su brillo, un día hermoso que es inigualable, pero...la verdad a mi me da igual, para mi sigue siendo un día normal sin ninguna importancia. Estoy solo sin nadie que me ayude a desahogar mis penas, mis padres están muy ocupados con el gimnasio y...a sapphire, desde lo sucedido no la e vuelto a ver, hace un mes vino y me reclamo cosas que no tienen sentido, ya habia peleado con ella pero no de esa manera...,desde ese día mi corazon dejo de latir ¿Que le e hecho para obtener su enojo?, pero...yo tuve la maldita culpa de lo ultimo que dije...

FLASH BACK

-¡Admitelo!-me grito sapphire muy enfadada

-¡que admito!, ¡porque te comportas asi conmigo!-le reclame con el mismo tono que ella uso

-¡deja de ocultarlo, maldita sea!-porque esta asi conmigo, no se porque me hace esto, la furia la esta dominando completamente

-¡yo no oculto nada!-le replique, no se que decir, no quiero pelear con ella

-¡admitelo!,¡dime la verdad, deja de fingir esa maldita amnesia!-ella estaba explotando de la furia

-¡¿que amnesia?!, ¡Eres tonta o que, ni si quiera sabes de lo que estas diciendo!-porque esta pasando esto, no se que hacer

-¡no soy una tonta!, ¡aqui el único tonto eres tu!- esta no es una pelea normal como las demás que hemos tenido,.esta pelea se esta pasando de la raya

-¡mira quien habla, chica salvaje!-lo dije sin pensar, que diablos estoy haciendo

-¡c-callate, chico princesa! -me grito sapphire, no se porque se hizo presente su tartamudeo

-¡ya deja este estupido juego! -le grite, ya quiero dejar de pelear

-¡n-no es ningún juego, yo...yo no estoy bromeando! -me grito desesperadamente

-¡No me vengas con incoherencias!, ¡No se a que estupidez te estas refiriendo!-le grite, ya no aguanto esta furia, no es con ella, es con el tema de esa maldita amnesia

-¡no es ninguna incoherencia!, ¡tu eres el tonto que no quiere entender!-se le notaba la furia en sus ojos, aunque tambien tenían cierta tristeza

-¡claro que la tiene!, ¡ya deja esa furia contra mi!-le reclame, ¿porque nos pasaba esto?

-¡P-pues tu tienes la culpa...-me grito mientras bajaba su cabeza y cerraba el puño

-¡no ganas nada con pelear por una tontería! -le grite, ¿porque me haces esto dios?

-no...no...no es una tontería -me dijo casi en silencio, de pronto su tono bajo

-¡claro que es una tontería!- por dios, no puedo dejar de gritar...

-¡he dicho que no lo es!-me grito aun cabizbaja, porfavor que termine esta pesadilla

-¡si lo es!-grite, se me estaba acabando la cordura

-¡que no!-estaba apretando sus puños con mas rencor

-¡Diablos!, ¡Eres una estúpida!-grite, después me cubri la boca con mis manos, ¿que acabo de decir?, me e pasado de la raya

-¡ya no aguanto mas!, ¡ya me harte de esperar tus malditos recuerdos! -esta ultima parte la dijo con un hilo de voz, levanto su cabeza y vi que de sus ojos zafirinos salían lagrimas cristalinas, en ese momento mi corazon dejo de palpitar, yo hice llorar a la chica que siempre estuvo conmigo...¡quiero morirme en este mismo instante!

-sapphire...yo no quise -pero fui interrumpido por ella

-ya no quiero oir ni una sola palabra de tu maldita boca -me dijo aun llorando, quiero que me trague la tierra

-perdon sapphire, no pensé -volví a ser interrumpido

-¡callate, no te quiero volver a ver! -me grito con furia, desesperación, angustia y principalmente con tristeza, antes de que se marchara la tome de las muñecas

-perdoname porfavor, perdon -le suplique, estaba al borde del llanto

-¡sueltame!-se soltó de una de mis manos y con esa misma hizo que chocara contra mi cara, con su pie derecho atras del mio hizo que callera al suelo y soltara su otra muñeca

-¡no me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo! -grito mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro

-¡no te vayas!, ¡disculpame porfavor!-le seguí suplicando mientras intentaba ponerme de pie

-¡ya estoy harta...!, ¡ya quiero dejar de...de amarte!-me grito mientras volvía a tumbarme al suelo, ¿es cierto lo que acabo de oir?, ¿ella me ama?,acabo de descubrir algo importante en las circunstancias menos indicadas, esto es el infierno en vida...

-sapphire...-fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de que abriera la puerta y se marchara de mi casa...toco mis mejillas y noto que estan humedas, estoy llorando inconscientemente y lo único que puedo hacer es doblar mis rodillas y poner mi cabeza en ellas...

soy un verdadero idiota

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa discusión fue demasiado fuerte entre los dos, y todo por mi maldita amnesia, ahora solo quiero saber sobre ella y nada mas, me importa un comino lo que me pase a mi, y ahora para mi nada tiene sentido, el apoyo de mis padres es lo único que me tiene cuerdo, pero da igual, es el mismisimo infierno en vida, estar sin ella no es igual, mi corazón a penas y puede latir, solo con un empujón y puede dejar de hacerlo y ese empujón me lo puede dar cualquiera.

Maldita sea, esta estúpida cicatriz me llena de problemas, yo no quiero seguir asi con ella...me ha dicho que me ama y a mi el maldito orgullo nunca me dejo decírselo, yo también la amo pero es demasiado tarde... ¿porque renuncio? La repuesta es fácil; yo no merezco su amor, sus latidos,sus sonrojos, yo no merezco nada de eso...es pura casualidad que sea mutuo el sentimiento...mi vida es un rotundo fracaso.

Aunque aun...aun tengo una gota de esperanza... y esa esperanza es el amor que me tiene... no se si aun lo tengo... a lo mejor ya no me pertenece, pero...quiero...quiero intentarlo... quiero... ¡quiero recuperar su amor!, ¡su confianza, su amistad!...¡no me voy a rendir!,¡aun puedo, mientras este con vida,lo puedo lograr!, aunque este problema fue culpa de mi estúpida amnesia, ¡no me rendire!, no importa si tardo un día, un mes, un año, o más tiempo, ¡recuperaré su amor, amistad y confianza!, ¡lo haré, ten por seguro que hire a por ti sapphire!, ¿porque lo hago?; eso es tan obvio, por que ella es mi razón de vivir, o más simple, ella de un momento a otro me lleno de confianza, de nuevo se preguntaran,¿porque? Simplemente porque YO LA AMO,

-¡te amo sapphire y nada me detendrá en recuperarte!, ¡recuerdalo!-

FIN


End file.
